Luigi's Sorrow
by CountBleck10
Summary: Luigi and Mario get farther apart as the years go on. Will, Luigi leave Mario forever. Read the story and find out. Please R&R.


Luigi's Sorrow

A CountBleck10 fanfic

Chapter 1 Luigi Confronts his Father

Luigi and Mario didn't like to talk to their dad. Luigi didn't even live with him. Luigi's home was with Mario, and his sorrow began the day he graduated from high school.

Luigi was driving home from his high school for the last time and was excited to tell Mario he graduated. He held in his hand a diploma with his name on it. He drove as slow as a turtle. Luigi didn't want anything to ruin this day, especially cops. Luigi pulled into his rugged driveway and noticed that Mario's plumbing van was gone.

"I wonder where Mario went." Luigi said to himself. Luigi set his car into reverse, and he pulled out and parked on the side of the road to give Mario room to park. Luigi grabbed his diploma and his hat and began walking to the door. He fiddled with his keys at the door until he found the house key. Luigi walked into the house and threw his hat on the couch.

"Anybody home?!?" Luigi called out. His voice echoed through the hall. Luigi shrugged and went to the fridge. He saw a note on the fridge signed by Mario. He read the note aloud.

"Dear Luigi, There was a plumbing emergency at Taco Bell. Sorry, but money's tight and I have to go. Sorry, I couldn't be home for your graduation. By the way, dad called. He didn't want to talk to me, he knows we're still angry at him. He did want to wish you a happy graduation and he hopes you'll call him. You don't have to so don't feel obligated. Please think about the offer I made you yesterday. I could really use help sometime. Your Brother, Mario."

Luigi threw the note away. He wondered why dad would call him. They hadn't talked since Luigi was 15. Luigi picked up the phone and dialed his father's number. The phone rang for a bit before someone answered.

"Hello?" A man said.

"Dad..." Luigi said softly.

"I already told you, Mario, I don't' want to talk to you!" Luigi's dad said.

"No... It's a me Luigi." Luigi said giggling at his own accent.

"LUIGI!!! Is that you?!? You sound just like Mario. Happy graduation! So where is that no good brother of yours?"

"HOW DARE YOU!!! Mario is a good brother and a good friend!!!" Luigi yelled. How dare his dad call Mario no good.

"Don't you yell at me, boy!" His dad yelled, "Your brother is an ungrateful selfish brat. A no-good freeloader."

"Mario was a better father to me than you ever will be." Luigi yelled. "My eyes are open. You lied about Mario. He didn't run away. You kicked him out..."

"That's a lie!"

"Mario was to independent for you. He didn't want to follow your career. So you kicked him out."

"He should have followed in the cigar factory!" His dad yelled. "Now what is he, a hobo?"

"No he's a plumber. And a damn good one!" Luigi said.

"What a failure. Now, Luigi, if you don't want to end up poor, I suggest you come and work at the cigar factory."

"You know what dad..." Luigi said calmly. "You can take that job and shove it up your dirty, lying ass. I am going to work with Mario. Now, don't ever call me again!!!" Luigi yelled hanging up the phone. Luigi's heart was pounding. One thing he didn't notice is that Mario had walked in.

"Mario!!!" Luigi said. Mario had tears in his eyes. He walked up to Luigi and gave him a big hug.

"Luigi, I'm so proud that you stood up to that jackass." Mario sniffled. "At least you see his evil ways. I know if we knew where mom was she would tell you too."

"Thanks. I was sick of him telling lies." Luigi said. Just than the phone began ringing. Luigi reached for it and answered the phone.

"Hello?" Luigi said.

"Hi, Luigi." A woman said.

"Mom? It can't... be... you..."

"It's me all right" She said. "Your dad called saying that he had given up on you. Just as he did on Mario. So, I just had to talk to you."

"Mom... Is it true that... Dad kicked Mario out?" Luigi asked hoping she would say yes.

"It is true." She said. "I left him for the very reason. It was the month you were at Grandma's. I'm sorry but I had no proof that he kicked Mario out. So he got custody of you. I'm glad you have some independence. Well, can I talk to Mario now? I haven't seen him either. Happy graduation, by the way!"

"Thanks, mom." Luigi said. " Love you."

"Love you."

Luigi handed Mario the phone.

"Mom?"

"Mario... I only have one thing to say. Take good care of your brother. I don't need to give you advice. I'm already so proud of you."

"Thanks mom. Love you, bye."

"You too. Bye!" His mom said.

Mario hung up the phone and turned to Luigi.

"Welcome to the force, kid." Mario said. "Next time I have work, your coming with me!"

"Yes, Sir!" Luigi said laughing. "Hopefully, nothing like what happened in '81 will happen to us." Luigi pointed at the newspaper on the wall. The headline read 'Local Plumber Saves Woman From Furious Ape'.

"Now get some sleep. We've got a big day tomorrow." Mario said

"SLEEP!!!" Luigi laughed, "Mario it's 4 o'clock. Let's do something!"

"Let's make our famous Mario and Luigi pasta! We can both invite some friends over. Have a card game or something. C'mon!"

"Now that's what I'm talking about!!!" Luigi said.

And so, Luigi and Mario and invited some friends over made some pasta and had a card game.

"Full house!" Luigi yelled.

"Bitch!!!" Tommy, one of Mario's friends yelled. "I even had a straight an got beat!!!"

"Well thanks to your brother I'm out of damn money!" Steve, another of Mario's friends, said.

"Me too..." Craig, Luigi's friend, said.

"Well..." Mario said. "There's no more pasta and my brother is kicking my ass at cards... I think we should call it a night."

"Thanks for the game, Mario. Nice meeting you Luigi!" Steve said walking out the door.

"Yeah! The pasta was good Mario." Tommy said "See you guys!"

"Bye." Mario said.

"OH MY GOD!!! You guys have to give me the recipe for this pasta." Craig asked.

"Sorry... It's a secret." Mario said.

"Damn! Well see you, Luigi! Nice meeting you, Mario!" He yelled.

Mario quickly closed the door. "Bed time."

"WHAT!!! It's only 9 o'clock." Luigi protested.

"I got a call from Baluchi's House of Pasta. They have some serious problems with turtles, crabs, etc. calling into their pipes. Now get to bed. Or you'll be sorry in the morning."

"Crap...." Luigi said getting into bed. _My first day as a working man tomorrow. _Luigi thought, _I hope Mario doesn't work me to hard._

Little did Luigi know, working for Mario would be rougher than four years of high school.

"_I hope you enjoy this fanfic. Luigi's sorrow is coming. After Mario saves the princess of course. Please R&R." CountBleck10/Mariomaniac10 _(Same people)


End file.
